MBV-04-10/80sp Temjin 10/80 Special
10/80 Special (codename MBV-04-10/80SP) is a controllable Virtuaroid in VOOT as of Version 5.66. If Temjin is the "Ryu" of VOOT, then 10/80 is the "Dan." He is missing a few key abilities that other VRs in the game share, and is primarily used as a handicap for better players. His design and controls are a throwback to the previous installment of the Virtual-On series, Virtual-On: Operation Moongate. Story Another D.N.A. Corporation product, the 10/80 Special is a mass-production Temjin, evocative of the first-generation design, intended for lesser duties like guarding a location or manning static defensive positions, rather than fighting out front like its second-generation cousin, the Temjin. The 10/80 lacks many standard functions, the least of which are a drop in firepower in addition to being unable to change directions while dashing and is incapable of air-dashing as well. All these can be attributed to the 10/80 being developed from the original Temjin from Operation Moongate, hence its lack of power compared to oher Virtuaroids of its time. Despite these weak points however, the 10/80 is faster than its counterparts due to lighter construction. It also features better response time, and it is not uncommon to find skilled pilots using 10/80 Specials beating other Virtuaroids in both ranged and close combat. Gameplay While primarily based on the original Temjin from Operation Moongate, many of the 10/80 Special's weapons also resemble those used by the Cypher, due to the Multipurpose Beam Launcher being replaced with a more compact handheld Vulcan gun. Although the Vulcan fires at higher speeds than the Temjin's Sleipner Rifle, the standard shot is noticeably weaker, necessitating the use of turbo or dashing attacks, which pack a much stronger punch. Even with this in mind however, the 10/80 has little in the way of serious firepower, placing a much higher emphasis on speed than attack power. Right Weapon (RW) * RTRW - 10/80 fires a beam from the launcher. Fair amount of damage and can be spammed repeatedly. * RTLW - 10/80 fires several slow shots from the launcher. Does a fair amount of damage to the V. Armor value of the enemy. * 10/80 Special can fire his RW consistently, similar to Cypher or Fei Yen. The shots actually do a fair amount of damage over time at a mid to close range, and quickly tear away at V-Armor. Farther ranges will result in deflected or missed shots. Left Weapon (LW) ''' * '''RTLW - 10/80 Special throws a bomb high into the air. This does a large amount of damage and is useful for enemies who like to jump. * LTLW - 10/80 Special throws a bomb that will bounce twice, then explode. Does small actual damage, but is useful in stripping V. Armor. Center Weapon (CW) * RTCW - 10/80 Special swings its sword in a wide arc, releasing a homing wave towards the enemy. This move causes moderate damage, and a small stun time to the enemy, however its animation will leave you wide open for nasty things. * LTCW - 10/80 Special swings its sword in a vertical arc, releasing a homing wave towards the enemy. This move causes minor damage, and is more used to strip V. Armor than cause actual damage. * 10/80's homing wave can cancel out many smaller and weak projectiles. Specials * 'Gliding Ram '- The 10/80 Special is capable of launching itself at high speeds towards its opponent with the blade of its Vulcan gun extended, making a high-powered joust attack. This attack functions the same as it did from the original Temjin in Operation Moongate, and as such as no homing ability, making it quite difficult to use. Trivia * Design-wise, the 10/80 Special is a recolored version of the original MBV-04-G Temjin from the original game, with the exception of the original Temjin's antenna ears being removed and the M.P.B.L. weapon replaced with the more compact Vulcan Cannon. * The 10/80 Special featured in M.S.B.S. 5.66 is created by recycling the existing attacks of the MBV-707-G Temjin and the RVR-42 Cypher. The only new attack created for the 10/80 Special is the Gliding Ram, originally used by the MBV-04-G In Operation Moongate. The 10/80 Special cannot air-dash or watari-dash, but unlike the MBV-707-A and HBV-502-B featured in the home ports of Oratario Tangram, it does possess Turbo attacks. * The 10/80 Special is the only Virtuaroid in Oratario Tangram to retain the Sega Saturn-model V-converter from the 5.2 build of the game, likely to emphasize its origins as a mass-produced MBV-04-G. * In the Dreamcast Magazine demo disk and Xbox 360 re-release of Oratorio Tangram, The 10/80 Special can be repainted, but unlike every other Virtuaroid, its color pallette options are incredibly limited. The individual body parts and Vulcan gun cannot be colored independently of each other, forcing a uniform paint scheme. If desired however, the 10/80 Special can be recolored in the likeness of the original MBV-04-G Temjin, or that of its descendent, the MBV-04-10/80 ADV from Virtual On Force. Category:Virtuaroids